User blog:CursedBear/Ideas for new skills, bug fixes and changes
I know MT isn't going to be updated. But, one string alone doesn't make a guitar right? I would like to share my thoughts about skills, some changes and new ones. This is just my sketch, feel free for comment and share your ideas, and PLEASE, help me (: CHANGES *Just like Wife Beater, other skills like Camouflage, Bait, BPV, Heavy Armor, Lucky Charm and maybe FMB could have their visual changes in the uniform. (Bait could have a target in the chest, or shine like in the description) *Talking about Wife Beater, why this skill uses two slots, when the description says: "I feel much more free in my vest."? IMO, this skill could increases two slots, using one. Example: A trooper have Laser Sights, Grenade and Paralysing Shells. At level 7 he pick Wife Beater, then, he still have a free slot, having a total of 5 slots. Or it should be nerfed, because if it would take only one Slot (if they correct the bug), choosing between Thermos Coffee and Wife Beater, ToC would be wronged. *Armor-Piercing Shells should nullifies killshot penalties (Full Metal Baclava, Bullet Proof Vest and Helmets), counter vehicle's armor, plus adds +1 maximum damage for all weapons. Example: (Default) Pistol, without Armor-Piercing Shells: 2~3 dmg. With Armor-Piercing Shells: 2~4 dmg. *Barrel Extension could increases more Aim, increases the chances of a fatal shot x2 or adds +1 maximum dmg for all weapons, instead the old +10% Aim bonus. *Rucksack shouldn't be used at the same time of munitions, preserving it for another moment. Add two extra slots, using one (maybe this extra slot should be for Grenades and/or Shells). Plus, should recharge all Grenades from the owner. *It maybe sounds stupid, but all Troopers should have 3 usual Slots (just how they're) and one Slot for Weapon Equips. I mean, this Slot should be used for all Shells, Barrel Extension, Biped, Compensator, Heat Sensor and Laser Sights. Just one of them should be equiped, though. *Biped shouldn't take a slot, or could have more Aim bonus, something between 20~30%. Both are good changes. In real life, a Biped (or Triped) lowers Recoil, then, a bonus in Recovery would sounds very nice. *Blind Fury could be clear about NULLING ALL PENALTIES of broken sight, which the owner would only miss a shot by dodge skills, aim and walking penalty. *Halving the Killshots chances at the torso~head isn't enough. Bullet Proof Vest and Full Metal Balaclava could null the chances. Plus, enhance some LP. After all, both take precious Slots. FMB would has +5 LP (it only protects one body part) and BPV +3 LP (which protects three or five, if you count the arms body parts). *Radio should be a exclusive Comms. Officer Skill. Also have an improvement of Commands (Why not every 200~250 clock time?), and increasing 3~5 points of Communications. If there is more than one Radio, only Communications Points would be stackable. 7~11+ skill. *Doctors could auto-heal. It's only one time! Then, why not ? *Some yellow skills don't affect the Movement Speed, but the Action Speed. For make it clear, when these skills are triggered, they would became a buff (Speeding). - Thermos Coffee: Passive buff of 25% speeding. - Adrenaline: Every Miss adds 5% of Speeding for 500 turns, comparing with Amphetamine Shot. Plus, it's Initiative. - Enthusiastic: 25% of Speeding as long as isn't wounded. - Survival Instincts: 50% of Speeding when the Life Poins are halved. - Amphetamine Shot: 100% of Speeding when used, for 500 turns. - Wife Beater: Passive buff of 30% Speeding. Plus, it's Dodge rate. - Hyperactif: Passive buff of 50% Speeding. Plus it's unwanted moves. *The M16 Assault RIfle is a wronged weapon. The M16 have a good capacity, but the damage is the same of default Assault RIfle. It should have better damage. My guess is about 2~5 or 3~4 dmg. *The possibility of changing the order of recruits (which doesn't exist) could change the performance in raids, winning 1 or 2 more raids every day. *Why MT doesn't create new ways to get T points? *Propaganda on Rats: "You shall serve me from now!" "I'm your master"... NEW SKILLS Helmets: *'Engineer': (Gray Skill~Helmet) (Boost: Out of Bounds) (Have a gear in the helmet) - Ability: Fix ally vehicles, Additional +1 fix with each 3 level-up. If in a vehicle, can fix your own vehicle. Always is deployed togheter with a vehicle. Increases the army chances of a vehicle deployment. Gain a good cover bonus from vehicles. Have a shovel instead fists, always damaging 3 LP, with low chances of knocking down. - Used: When a ally vehicle have the life points halved. - Quote: "Oh my... My tank gonna blow! Relax Bob, I can fix to you" *'Veteran:' (Gray Skill~Helmet) (Use a army cap, and is smoking a cigarette) - Ability: Increases the general speed (+50% Speeding). When any trooper moves, reloads the clip of the weapon which he is using. Have a good behaviour in battle. - Used: Always (Passive) - Quote: "Watch and learn, boys". ITENS: *'Supressor' (Blue Skill) (Same effect as Camouflage) (Takes a Slot) - Avaliable: Levels 1+ - Ability: The chances of being selected as a target are reduced, +20% aim bonus for all weapons. - Used: Always (Passive) - Quote: "Who is shooting in my direc... argh" *'Improvised Lantern '(Cyan Skill) (Engineer exclusive Skill) (Same effect as Flashbang) (Takes a Slot) (Countered by: Blind Fury) - Avaliable: Levels 7+ - Ability: When a enemy aim to shoot at 8- range, he become BLIND for 300 turns. - Used: Always (Passive) - Quote: "Try to shoot me now , coward" *'Land Mines '(Red Skill) (Saboteur~Engineer exclusive Skill) (Takes a Slot) - Avaliable: Levels 7+ - Avaliable: Levels 7+ - Ability: places land mines before the battle, activating if a enemy walk through it. (The mechanics of this Skill would be: 5 Land Mines at all. Three should be placed at the beginning, but one would be Anti-Vehicle. The rest of the Mines would be only placed if the Sab~Eng survives a entire Wave, then, he would place them.) - Damage: 4~8, injured body part: Legs - Note: Saboteurs~Enginners can disable it. - Area of Effect: 1x1 (?) - Quote: "- Be careful where you step boy. - Why? -...Aleatory Mines..." *'Bomberman '(Red Skill) (Engineer exclusive Skill) (Takes a Slot) - Avaliable> Levels 7+ - Ability: When is 1~2 range of a enemy Vehicle or Trooper, he runs toward and places a C-4. Then, returns to his first place and activate it. (Performs without clock changing, has the name of the Skill in the head when activated.) - Used: Ocasionally (Single use) - Damage: 10 LP for Troopers and 15 LP for Vehicles - Quote: "Click! ... Booom!" *'Propaganda Machine' (Green Skill) (Munitions exclusive Skill) (Takes a Slot, comparing with Binoculars) (Countered by: Smart) - Avaliable: Levels 7+ - Ability: raises a sign for a enemy, promoting Propaganda, and recharging his munitions. He receives 150 Initiative after that, or receive time enough to run to the other side of the battle. - Used: Occasionally (Once or Twice with Hurry) - Quote: "Are there free munitions there? really?" *'Backpack' (Green Skill) (Veteran exclusive Skill) (Takes a Slot) - Avaliable: Levels 7+ - Ability: Increases 2 or 3 slots, using one. - Used: Always (Passive) - Quote: "I used to use it in my high school" *'Holographic Sights '(Orange Skill) (Takes a slot) - Avaliable: Levels 1+ - Ability: +100% improved aim, but increases a little of Recovery (20~30). - Used: When firing. - Quote: "You're not that good... With these sights, even I can shoot through 1000m" SKILLS: *'Loot Finder' (Green Skill) (Veteran exclusive Skill) - Avaliable: Levels 11+ - Ability: search for munitions of the type of his weapons in dead bodies. (Pistols, Shotguns, Assault Rifles, Snipers, Machine Guns and Bazookas) - Used: Occasionally (Multi-use) - Quote: "Ewwww... Isn't that... disgusting?!" *'Rambo' (Yellow Skill) (Veteran exclusive Skill) - Avaliable: Levels 11+ - Ability: Each last hit, gain 10% of action speed. (Accumulative, for 500 turns) - Used: Always (Passive) - Quote: "Show 'em no mercy" *'Bullet Time' (Blue Skill) - Avaliable: Levels 13+ - Ability: When fired upon, dodge the Burst and return one bullet immediately. (Doesn't delay the performance, I mean, after Bullet Time's triggered, the Trooper won't loose turns to fire or do any action.) - Used: Occasionaly (Single use) - Quote: "Hasta la vista, baby" *'Capacity Improvement' (Orange~Yellow Skill) - Avaliable: Levels 11+ - Ability: Increases capacity of all weapons. (Doesn't applied for Bazookas. Every Weapon has it's relative capacity increase.) - Used: Always (Passive) - Quote: "- Look at this clip, have five more shots. - Cool, where did you get this? - Last week, I bought it on e-bay" *'Dynamite Stick '(Blue Skill) (Engineer exclusive skill) (Boost: King of Boules) (Countered by: Deat Grip) - Avaliable: Levels 7+ - Ability: Throws a dynamite stick in a enemy. - Used: When a enemy aim for a friendly vehicle. (Comparing with Covering FIre) - Damage: 2~3 - Area of Effect: 2x2 (?) - Special: Knocks down or cancel the aim - Quote: "Your tank has been covered by: " *'Rifle Butt '(Red Skill) - Avaliable: Levels 5+ - Ability: When engaging an enemy in hand-to-hand combat, if is holding a Weapon, he will perform a Rifle Butt and knocks the enemy down. - Damage: 1~2 - Used: At close range (Ocacasionaly). - Quote: '"- My shotgun's butt has too many histories to tell..."' *'Critical Hit' (Red~Orange Skill) - Avaliable: Levels 11~13+ - Ability: Has a small chance of double injuring the opponent, and consequently, the bullet will have double damage. - Used: When shooting (x5 chance). - Quote: "After learning all the anatomy of the human body, you know where it hurts." *'After Life' (Green Skill) - Avaliable: Levels 5+ - Ability: After die, if any enemy cross his dead body, both of them will blow. - Used: If a enemy is near the dead body. - Damage: 8~12 - Area of Effect: 2x2 - Quote: "BAZINGA!" WEAPONS: The user Radixán have some good ideas for new weapons: http://minitroopers.wikia.com/wiki/Image_Gallery I just wanted to complement the UZI... *'Double Uzi or Dual Uzi' (Red Skill) - Avaliable: Levels 1+ - Damage: 2~3 - Range: 7 - Critical: 10% - Aim: 85% - Recovery: 80~100 - Burst: 3/18 - Capacity: 18/30 - Munitions: 30 - Special: Fires 2 rounds per shot And maybe *'Flamethrower '(Red Skill) - Avaliable: Levels 1+ - Damage: 1 dmg for 20 turns (same as poison) - Range: 4 - Critical: 0% - Aim: 150% - Recovery: 150 - Burst: ? - Capacity: ? - Munitions: ? - Special: Heavy Weapon *'Javelin' (Red Skill) (Only works against vehicles) - Avaliable: Levels 1+ - Damage: ~40 (vehicles) - Range: 5~max - Critical: x1 - Aim: 100% - Recovery: ?? - Burst: 1/1 - Capacity: 1/1 - Munitions: 1 - Special: Heavy Weapon. Secure zone needed to fire. Only works against vehicles. Duel System: I would like to share a recent idea: a new way to make money (T)! Do you remember that advertisement of Twinoid's games?? Forget them. It will be the place for Duels. It basically self explain it. There will be three challenges per day (Commander wouldn't add +1), that you should choose one of your Troopers to battle alone. Yes, 1x1. There would be offered random Troopers at the same Power, just like ...minitroopers.com/b/opp, and the option to choose who you will challenge (any Trooper from any army). "- But how about the Helmets??" They would work this way: - Soldiers: As always. - Doctors: Immune to Poison and Paralisys, as always, and would self heal. - Pilots: The chances of a Vehicle deploys would be balanced. - Munitions: They would start with full ammo. - Scouts: As always. - Spies: They would have a chance of deploying in the enemy's side. If they don't, they will start on the usual deploy with their usual Initiative. - Comms. Officers: Maybe Commands would be activated earlier?? - Saboteurs: OP as always. How you can see, the mechanics of a Trooper which helps the team while fighting, like Doctors and Scouts for example, would be less dangerous than Saboteurs and Spies. There would be a Mission: Duel too, though; when you fight too many times against the same Trooper, the Mission would be a 1x1 of them, but the enemy would be much stronger. This kind of play would create lots of games in the forums, and would increase the gameplay. (Just like when appers in the left bottom Victory/Defeat against , would be Victory/Defeat against with for Duels, and it would have it's own battle history.) CursedBear (talk) 21:12, August 4, 2012 (UTC) CursedBear (talk) 15:25, August 15, 2012 (UTC) CursedBear (talk) 00:18, April 27, 2013 (UTC) CursedBear (talk) 16:01, May 4, 2013 (UTC) Category:Blog posts